The DATR iPod game!
by Monochrome Masquerade
Summary: I play the iPod game DATR style. Nothing else to say here. Read and review man, read and review. Rated T for character death, language, and...stuff...


_Yeah, I know you guys must hate me by now. I swear I'm working on the next chapter of The Totally Futuristic Railroad. It's just that Dib and the others aren't back to Earth yet, so there's no fighting, and I'm trying to put fluff in a violent story...You know what, never mind. Read this story, dammit. Anyway, IT'S THE IPOD GAME! Don't know what that is? Well, come out from your rock, child, I found it to be quite fun. Basically, you put your iPod on shuffle, pick a pairing/friendship and use the first 25 songs that pop up to inspire 25 prompts. Did that make sense? No? I saw that this had been done with ZAGR and ZATR, so I felt like I had to do DATR. Just had to be done. _

**WARNING: **_The f__ollowing contains character death by both murder and suicide, self-harm, Earth explodey-ness, some of Tak's lengthy speeches expressing hate, and other stuff._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own any character or song used in this fic. Jhonen Vasquez owns all the characters of Invader Zim._

* * *

><p><strong>1. From the Inside-Linkin Park<strong>

Time and time again, Tak abused and manipulated Dib's love. Each time, there was a new bond of trust between them, and each time, Tak cruelly broke it.

She wasn't worthy of trusting. She was just a good actress with a pretty face.

This was the last time he would fall. He could never again trust her. Ever.

**2. Elenor Rigby-The Beatles**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dib sighed, staring up at the stars. "Beautiful," Tak agreed from beside him. "Sick, twisted and lovely. It's constant war up there, battle after battle, for control of any thing and everything. People die up there every day. Not peaceful deaths, either. Lonely, cold, slow and pained deaths, betrayed by their loved ones. Then they're buried by some kind stranger, and no one knows ever knows what happened."

Dib stared at her in bewilderment. She did nothing but keep her gaze on the sky. "And you humans think it's 'pretty,'" she snorted.

**3. The Tip of the Iceberg-Owl City**

Tak laid on Dib's bed, wrapping a blanket around her. "Stupid snow," she muttered. "You pathetic little dirt children go out and frolic in it, calling it 'beautiful' and 'wonderful.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dib sat down next to her, sighing in comfort. "Well, to us, it IS quite beautiful and wonderful," was all he could say. "Idiots," Tak muttered. "It's so cold and acidic..."

"You just don't like it 'cause it burns irkens, Tak. Face it."

"I never knew those places could even feel pain," Tak shuddered. Dib laid down, pulling her closer. "Of course, there's a blizzard today. Couldn't be yesterday, couldn't be tomorrow. Had to be today," she muttered. "Don't worry. We can wait it out together," Dib said with a smile. "Right," Tak muttered.

**4. Cancer-My Chemical Romance**

Tak stood beside Dib, who was laying the hospital bed. He looked horrible. Pale and shrunken and weak, even more so than normal. A steady beeping came from one of the machines that he was hooked up to. Tak reached down and grabbed his hand, biting her lip. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. Crying is for weaklings.

Before she knew it, she _was_ crying. Her makeup made black trails down her face. What was cancer, and why was it stealing Dib away from her?

**5. Pretty Rave Girl-I Am X-Ray**

Dib really had no taste for clubbing. In all truth, he was a horrible dancer. Tak, however, was just the opposite. Dib attended raves every chance he got, because he knew Tak would be there. No matter what. And he just _loved_ to watch her dance.

One day, he would get the nerve at least try and dance with her. Just so he could say hello. Every night he told himself he would do it the next night. Every next night, he stayed in his nervous shell. On each one of those nights, Tak didn't notice him at all. All Dib could do was watch as she went around with other men.

**6. Tourniquet-Evanescence**

"You don't understand! You don't know what it's like to have someone that_ never _goes away! A constant tormentor, a reminder of how far you've fallen. You can never get rid of them! They make buildings collapse on you! Send you into space for years upon end!" Tak snarled. "You just feel so lost...so terribly lost...and no one can ever find you," she finished.

"I don't care what a couple of immature men and a giant robo-brain told you, I think you're amazing," Dib comforted her.

**7. There's A Red Light Above Me-Marvelous Toy**

Dib stared numbly at the photo of himself and Tak that he held in his hands. They were both so happy and smiley...why couldn't that have been reality? No, of course, she lied to get his affection and catch him off guard. Back when he sent her letters. Back when he'd do anything for her.

Couldn't they go back there for just a few seconds?

Of course not. Without putting much thought in to it, Dib tore the picture in half and let go of them, watching as the two halves fluttered away in the wind.

**8. Hello-Evanescence**

"Dib...I couldn't live like this..." Tak murmured, the lights in her eyes dimming with every passing second. "No, Tak! Please! Hold on, just for a few more minutes! I promise, I'll get help! I'll love you forever! Everything, it'll be okay!" Dib sobbed, scooping the dying alien's frail body up in his arms. A trail of blood ran out of her mouth, as well as down her wrists and off of her fingertips. "Don't," she whispered, shutting her eyes. "_No_!" he screamed, running around Tak's base, frantically looking for medical supplies, to no avail.

Right there, Tak died, in his arms, quietly. Dib collapsed to the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. This wasn't happening. Tak would never give up like this. He was crazy. This was an illusion. Despite everything he told himself, the still body before him was too horrifically real to be a nightmare.

**9. If It Kills Me-Jason Mraz**

Dib never expected to feel hatred for his own dear sister. Jealousy, yes, but never pure loathing. Gaz had enough anger for the both of them. Still, every time Tak was over at their house, spending time with Gaz instead of him, he felt his blood boil in rage.

Tak should be his, not his little sister's. He would be better for Tak. He would do everything in his power to make her happy.

And Dib WOULD find a way to her, even if it killed him. It might kill him.

**10. London-Brandon Heath**

Dib sat down on a bench at the bus stop, watching cars zoom by through the heavy rain. Everyone strolled on by, blabbing to each other about awesomely great life was. Dib narrowed his eyes. They were complete strangers, but for some reason it felt like they were mocking him.

Last year, Tak had been called to Irk to serve in a war, as the irkens were under attack. The pain still stung like a fresh wound, delivered by the sharpest weapon. Everyone was walking by with someone else with them, whether it be a family member, lover, or friend. Of course, Dib was the one that was alone.

Shouldn't Tak be home by now? Where was she, while he sat there, all alone, on the verge of tears?

**11. Rainbow Veins-Owl City**

"You can't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling," Dib said with a smile. Tak stared at him quizzically. Dib met her gaze, and she turned away. "Broken hearts are born from big dreams," she scoffed. Dib took her hand.

"That's just bad experience," he said. "Cheer up."

"Cheering up isn't my thing," Tak grumbled. "If you don't want to, I'll just have to do it for you," Dib laughed. "Oh?" Tak raised an eyebrow. Dib nodded. "Because we all know that you totally fail at happiness."

"I never fail at _anything_! I can be happy!" Tak protested. Dib chuckled at how competitive she was. "Don't laugh at me, Dib-shit," she growled. "Of course not, of course not," Dib giggled.

**12. The Ghost of You-My Chemical Romance**

Dib heard voices in his head. That surely made him crazy, right? No, no it didn't. You see, we all hear voices in our heads. The majority of us are too afraid to admit it, for fear of being viewed as insane. This is fearing your conscience.

It's when the voices in your head belong to lost loved ones_, that's_ when you're certifiably crazy.

Yes, Dib, was crazy. Often, he found himself in his room, screaming at the voice of Tak to go away. She spoke to him. Sometimes she taunted him, which made it annoying. Other times she was nice to him, which just made everything downright painful. It was a reminder of everything that would never be.  
>Tak was lost forever, never to be found.<p>

**13. 3's-Mindless Self Indulgence**

Dib couldn't understand quite why Zim had wanted Tak to be his "love-pig." Apparently he had planned on experimenting on her and then breaking up with her. Of course, that idea was shattered when she revealed herself to be an irken, a really pissed off irken at that.

Dib had found it kind of humorous that with every attempt Zim had made to be nice to Tak, she rewarded him with a new and creative beating. Even with all of these thoughts, he couldn't help feeling kind of _jealous_ that Zim had caught the rich new girl's attention.

**14. The Greatest Show Unearthed-Creature Feature**

Dib and Tak curiously peered in to an abandoned-looking carnival tent. "Tak, this isn't the nuclear waste facility..." Dib warned. "I know that, you retard," Tak snapped back. "But there's got to be something Zim hates in _here_. Now come on, let's go inside."

Dib followed Tak as she walked inside, both of them unaware of the consequences. The curtains immediately closed behind them, leaving them in total darkness. Dib gasped. "It's just the dark. What are you, a little kid?" Tak snorted. "There's something seriously wrong here," Dib said shakily, pulling her as close as he could.

Right then, a single beam of light turned on to reveal a man. At least, Dib hoped he was a man. He appeared to be made solely out of darkness, with red eyes. All the bravery Tak had previously displayed seemed to be sucked right out of her as she pressed herself against Dib, gripping one of his arms for dear life. He held her closer, having seen enough horror movies to know what was going on.

The man smiled a large, toothy grin. "Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!" he said in a serpent-like voice.

**15. Merry Frickin' Christmas-Frickin' A**

"I told you, winter's bad news," Tak sighed, watching as many of Dib's little cousins sat on his back and pulled his hair. "_Giddy up, horsey_!" one of them yelled. "Help me," Dib coughed.

Tak grinned as the little kids beat Dib up. "Please," Dib begged as one of the children kicked him in the ribs.

"Okay," Tak grumbled. "_Get your sorry little asses off of Dib before I personally contact Santa Claus and tell him to eat your brains instead of give you presents tonight_!"

The children stared at Tak in horror before running off to their parents.

**16. The Way She Feels-Between the Trees**

Tak set her knife down beside her as she slumped against the wall, admiring the blood welling up in her cuts. She paid no attention to the tears streaming down her face or the shaky sobs coming from the back of her throat. She was an idiot! How could she have never seen anything coming, then just let reality hit her like a brick wall?

Suddenly, the door of her room jiggled. "Hey, Tak?" Dib asked. Outside of the door, Dib was worried. Tak never locked her door. Tak remained silent, trying to get her emotions under control, shoving the knife under her bed and looking around for a bandage and anything with long sleeves. "Tak, I can hear you in there._ Please_ open the door," Dib said a little louder. "In a second, Dib," Tak said, expertly keeping the negative emotions out of her voice. Finally Tak slapped on a bunch of band-aids, put on a hoodie, then rushed and unlocked the door, opening it. "Hey, Dib!" she said with a smile. Wait, Tak was smiling? Dib was officially weirded out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping in her room. "Just fine," she lied.

**17. Ima Monster-Blood on the Dance Floor**

Dib pushed Tak against the wall, leaning in to kiss her. Tak merely slapped him away, then doubled over laughing at the look on his face. "Dude," she laughed. "Were you just trying to be sexy?"

"Yes," Dib muttered, his feelings now hurt. Tak just laughed some more. "Face it: I'm the hot one, you're the nerd that would've died a virgin had I not come along," she chuckled. Dib crossed his arms, giving her the puppy-dog look. "I'm not _that_ hopeless-"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Fine. But why don't we forget that happened, and start again? _Without_ you laughing, preferably," Dib scowled.

**18. Valentine's Day-Linkin Park**

Tak sat at the edge of the lake, emotionless as the wind whipped her hair in her face. Another Valentine's Day was inching by. She held a rose in her hand, although the gusty wind had ripped a few petals from it. Such a delicate little flower it was, armed with such sharp thorns. Why? Why would something that beautiful keep people away?

Dib was kind of that way.

Tak snarled angrily and threw the rose in to the water. Why would she think like that? Dib was long gone. Murdered. Just another item ripped out of her life by Zim. She'd be better off forgetting him.

**19. Face Down-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Dib hated watching it. Gaz and Tak, constantly going at each other's throats. In his own home, nonetheless! Sometimes, Tak won their squabbles. Other times, she left the Membrane household broken and beaten. Dib could only listen to the screams down the hall. If they fought so brutally and so often, why would they be a couple? Still, they referred to the other as their girlfriend.

Dib wanted to intervene, he really did. More than anything, he wanted to run in to Gaz's room and break the fights up. Neither of them deserved all of that pain. One day, he would come to their rescue. They weren't safe with each other. Some day, Dib would walk in to Gaz's room to see Tak, laying on the floor, dead. At this point, that _was_ a possibility.

**20. Blood On My Hands-The Used**

Tak giggled darkly as she back Dib in to the corner. She held a knife, pointed at him. "Tak," Dib whimpered. "Please, stop. I didn't mean to ruin your life. I had to keep Earth safe. You'd do the same thing for Irk, wouldn't you?"

"Of course you didn't mean it. No one ever means it. It just happens, and no one's to blame for anything," Tak snarled, barring his shoulders against the wall with one of her forearms and locked her knees against his. One single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me. I need to take care of Gaz," he sobbed.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Tak assured him. "Really?" Dib sniffled.

"Yes...you won't feel a thing."

**21. Going Under-Evanescence**

"Dib, I'm sorry...so sorry, for anything I ever did to you," Tak sobbed. Dib studied her hard. She wasn't herself. Everything about her-her attitude, confidence, even her physical appearance, seemed shrunken and frail. Why was she back, all the sudden? Why should he trust her? Dib took a step backwards. "Great acting. Get a job on Broadway," he scoffed. "I swear, I'm not lying. Please, help me! I can't go home, I can't stay here, I can't..." Tak put her head in her hands. "I can't even feel half of the time, anymore."

Dib stared at her a little while longer. Was she trustworthy? No. He had fallen for all of her stupid little tricks before. Who was he to say that she wouldn't try to annihilate the human race again? But, she looked so helpless and small, one couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Dibs affectionate side gave out, the opposite side of his brain still screaming at him to not let his guard down. "Come inside, Tak."

**22. Your Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Dib and Tak sat on the railing of a bridge, staring down at the stream below. "How can water be so...beautiful?" Tak asked, unable to take her eyes off of the moonlit scene. "It's poison." Dib put his arm around her. "Maybe, one day, if we ever went to Irk, I'd have to deal with all of the things you find normal, because they'd probably kill me," he laughed. "You wouldn't just die. The irken equivalent to water is kind of like human fire, among other things being extremely hazardous. You'd be torn limb from limb within seconds of arrival," Tak explained.

"Real romantic," Dib sighed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Didn't know you wanted romantic," Tak shrugged, turning her head over to Dib. He leaned in and kissed her, as she moved her arms around his neck. "I love you," Dib murmured. "I don't 'love,'" Tak simply responded.

**23. Solider Side-System of a Down**

Tak literally dragged herself in to a dark alleyway, gasping for air. The stench of her own blood filled her senses, making her brain even fuzzier. Was she going to die here, alone, millions of lightyears away from Dib? She promised him that she'd be back. Of course, she hadn't meant it when she said it, but in her time at war, she realized one thing-she missed Dib, with her whole heart.

Now her arms gave out and fell useless, just like her legs had moments before. Tak flopped on to the ground, the gunshots and screams filling the air. She never told Dib that she really did love him, and she would never get her chance now. What would he think?

It seems as though her adversary had followed her. A tall Vortian with yellow, gleaming eyes. "Had enough?" he taunted in British accent. Tak tried to speak, but all that came out was a high pitched gasp. Couldn't he just put her out of her misery already? The Vortian laughed. "Your whole race will follow you soon. All will bow to the Resisty!" he screamed in joy at her pain. Tak would've punched him, had her vision not been dimming. The blackness grew until it completely engulfed her, robbing her of all sense and feeling. Dead.

**24. Success is the Best Revenge-Blood on the Dance Floor**

Dib stared at the flames that encased his hometown. The school, his house, Bloaty's, and most importantly, Zim's house were all suffering their demise. He could swear that Zim's pain-filled yowls were the loudest. Little did he know, they were blocking out his father's and Gaz's. Tak's hand was intertwined in his. She had made all this possible. All of his tormentors, everyone who ruined his childhood, were being flushed down the proverbial drain like dead goldfish. Earth didn't need his protection. They seemed to think they were fine on their own. Dib wondered if they saw how powerful he was now, as they all burned to death at his hands.

That wasn't all. The Tallest had died of illness (Or, at least, that's what Tak had said). Tak, who had grown thanks to Earth's gravity, was now the Tallest and had invited Dib to rule along side her. Dib wasn't sure why she had, because we all know that Tak isn't the "sharing" type. She must have other motives. Nonetheless, destroying Earth was their first act. That devilish planet held bad memories for both of them. All those idiots, if only they could see Dib now- humanity has fallen, he is the leader of an alien race.

**25. Monster-Skillet**

Dib stared unbelievingly at Zim's lifeless body, which was slouched on the ground. Tak stood in front of him, nonchalantly blowing on the barrel of her gun and prodding Zim's head with her toe. "Finally. The worthless idiot's _dead_. I was beginning to wonder if he was immortal," she scoffed. "Tak...you didn't really...am I dreaming?" Dib whimpered. Zim couldn't really be dead. This was all too unreal. Zim probably was immortal. He had lived through so many things that should've killed him. Dib felt something other than triumph at his greatest enemy's death. Loss. It sat like a gaping hole in his chest, something Dib didn't expect at all.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact, you are," Tak confirmed. "Wake me hell up then!" Dib gasped. He wanted to get out of this nightmare. "Can't you prolong my happiness?" Tak whined. "No. I see enough scarring things when I'm awake. I like happy dreams," Dib said curtly. "Fine," Tak sighed before kicking him sharply in the nuts. Yes, with her steel capped boots. (OUCHHH!)

Dib snapped his eyes open, only to find himself in his room. All was normal, he was laying in his bed with Tak asleep beside him. Tak? Dib flinched a little, remembering his nightmare. Tak was a murderer! She killed Zim without the slightest regret, then kicked him in the sack. That hurt. Wait, it was just a dream, right? Tak was nothing to be afraid of.

Dib settled back down, wrapping his arms around Tak, who just mumbled in her sleep and buried her head in the pillows. Dib shut his eyes and let his breathing slow back down. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that Tak was a horrible, psychotic monster, out for blood. His beautiful, lovely monster.

* * *

><p><em>As you probably figured out, some of these took place in the same universe and some didn't. (No, sillies, Tak did not commit suicide then magically come back to life to be killed by Lard Nar. Doesn't work that way.) Dib, don't be afraid of your lovely lady. Even though...that nightmare was pretty bad...the kick part, not the part about Zim. Please review, because I know you've read this (and anonymous reviews ARE allowed now).<em>


End file.
